A Big Change
by HG4EVER69
Summary: After Callista left Luke decides to make a few changes in his life. Of course there are those who will not be happy with this.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new Star Wars Story. This story will follow Legends. I hope you enjoy the story and I will work on ch 7 soon. **

Luke was heading for Tatooine for the first time in years. After Callista left him Luke decided to make a change. He talked with Kam, Streen and Tionne about taking a sabatical. He let them know he was taken some time away from everything. Luke had not had a vacation in well never. So he wanted to take some time to him self. After he talk with them he then needed to decide what he wanted to do.

Luke decided to go back to Tatooine and the small hut on the edge of the Dune Sea that Ben left him. The last time he was there was after Baspin. Luke went there to adjust to his new hand and build a lightsaber. While there he fixed the place up and added to the hut. Luke added two more bedrooms and a refresher. So the hut now had 3 bedrooms and 2 refreshers. It also had a kitchen/dinning room and a living area.

Chewie had helped with the expantion of the hut and installing a security field to keep Sand People and Jawas away. Securing the area was not hard. The hut was had a high cliff face to the back of it with high cliff faces on either side. There was enough open ground in front of the hut to land 6 medium freighters easily. On the far side of the area from the hut was a path out to the Dune Sea. Chewie installed the security field at this entrance. There were some large bolders scattered threw the path but left enough room for a large speeded to go threw.

Once that was done Luke hired some crews to dig out some of the cliff face. He had a large hanger bay dug out that could hold a few medium freighters and some speeders. He had a tunnle dug out to connect the hanger bay to the back of the hut that was up against the cliff face. Luke had some blast doors installed also. He had the power generator and water system upgraded also.

After the crews finished that Luke and Chewie dug out another three tunnels that had several rooms off of them. Some were living quarters a dining hall/kitchen, they also instaled a communications room/command center, a computer room that Luke could use to start rebuilding the Jedi Library and supply rooms. This was secet so if the main Jedi acadamy was attacked and the information was destroyed. Over the years Luke had snuck back and updated the computer's data and stock up on supplies. Luke had some droids that maintained the facility and the hut.

Luke came out of his thoughts as Artoo let him know that they were arriving at Tatooine. Luke pulled the Hyperdrive levers back and came out of Hyperspace.

L/M

A hour later Luke had stored his X-Wing in the hanger. He headed in to the hut to see what shape it was in.

"Well Artoo, everything looks like is still in good shape. If you would plug in to the comm system and check for messages I'm going to take my bags to my room."

Artoo gave a reply then rolled over and plugged in to the comm system Chewie installed. Luke came back out to the living room a little bit later and check on what Artoo found.

"Well looks like there are a few messages from Leia. Not surprising. I'll send her a message later. Looks like Karrde left a message, pull that up." Artoo opened the message. "Looks like Karrde agreed to meet me in Mos Eisley. While I'm gone I need you to check on everything and make sure everything is still good since we were last here. I'm going to rest for a few hours then head to Mos Eisley. I'll stay in one of the underground hotels."

L/M

Mara was in her apartment she maintained on Coruscant. She was here with Lando as part of her cover she had to use. She hated that she had to act like they were in a relationship. Well hopefully they would find Jorj Car'das so she could send Calrissian away.

Mara's comm started beeping so she got up from her couch were she had been reading. She was surprised to see it was Leia calling.

"Mara sorry for bothering you."

"No problem Leia, what can I do for you?"

"I hate to ask but have spoken with Luke lately?"

Mara cringed. She hadn't spoke with Skywalker since they had a big fight shortly after the body snatcher named Callista and Luke started seeing each other. It had been nearly a year. Mara didn't care for her and let Luke know her oppinion. Mara did everything she could to avoid him since then. Which wasn't hard since he never left the acadamy. Truth was she missed her best friend.

"I haven't spoke to Skywalker in almost a year. Why has he got himself in trouble again?"

"Not that I'm aware of but he left Yavin IV a week ago according to Tionne. She said he was taken a subadical but did not know how long or where. I wanted him to come here so we could be there for him since Callista left him."

"So the body snacher left him then."

Leia knew Mara's view about Callista. Leia herself wasn't to sure about the old Jedi taking another body but kept her oppenion to her self and try to support her brother.

"Yes I don't know the whole story but she left a few weeks ago. I have been trying to get Luke to come visit but he refussed. Now he just disappeared."

"Sorry Leia but I haven't spoke to him or seen him. I dought he will contact me but if I run in to him I'll try to talk with him to see how he is doing."

"Thanks Mara, If you do see him could you let me know where he is?"

"I'll see what I can do but I'm still got a mission Karrde has me working on."

After a few more pleasantries Leia hung up. Mara sat there worried about a certain Farmboy. Mara tried reaching out in the force for Skywalker but he was not close. Well if she did manage to see him she would see how he was doing.

L/M

Luke walked in to the Mos Eisley Cantina. The place brought back some memories of when he was so naive about the galaxy. He looked around and saw the man he was looking for.

"Karrde, thanks for meeting me."

"No problem. Was a little surprise at the request."

"It seem like a good place to meet. I need your help and don't worry it's not what you think."

"So your not in any trouble?"

"No I'm taking some time off. I'm tired and run down."

Karrde could tell, the Jedi Master look to be in bad shape.

"What can I do for you."

"I need a ship and need it modified for me."

"Why come to me, I'm sure the New Republic would give you a ship."

"They would but I would have to deal with my sister and a hundred questions. Plus it would not belong to me but the acadamy. I want one that no one knows is associated with me. I plan on dong some traveling and I don't want anyone knowing who I am."

"I should be able to help with that. When do you need it?"

"When you can get it with all the modifications."

"What type of ship and what modifications?"

"A Barloz-class medium freighter. I need the engines upgraded along with the hyperdrive. Class 0.5 with at least a backup class 10. Military grade hyperdrive motivator. Shielding; KDY military-grade shields generators. Sensor systems; Advance sensor suite with port and starboard visual scanners. Top of the line Navigation. Countermeasures; Sensor jammer, a couple false Id's, and anything else you might think I could use. Armament; It comes with a gun turrent. I want it upgraded to a quad laser cannon. I want two more added to the port and starboard side. All three set up where they can be controled from the cockpit if nessary. Add the 'shoot-back' setting to it. I need 2 concussion missile launchers that have 8 heavy missiles each, 2 retractale blaster cannons, one each port and starboard. Tractor beam projector. Communications; upgraded with the top of the line communications including holographic communications. Thats the upgrades. I want the first mate's quarters turned in to a computer bank. I'm going to be traveling around gathering data and need a place to store it. Keep it seprate from the ships systems. The only place out of the computer room anything can be access is the captain's quarters."

"I can do that. It will take some time and credits."

"Like I said, when you can and I took your advise those years ago and invested heavily."

"OK Luke. Once I get what you wanted, where do you want to meet and I assume you want to keep it quiet."

"We can meet here. It's out of the way and I can get in and out of the system with out any one knowing. I'll give you this data pad, it has contact information on it. Here is also a credit chip for 200,000 credits. That should be enough to buy a ship and start the modifications. I'll pay you the rest when you get me the ship."

Karrde looked over the tablet with all the information. He was curious why so heavely armored and armed but again if Luke was going to be on his own and no telling where all he would be traveling it was probably for the best.

"Now that the buisness is out of the way. I got a call from Leia the other day. She is looking for you."

"Yea I'm sure she is. She seems to think I'm still that niave farmboy she met all these years ago on the Death Star. She seems to want to smother me after Callista left. I am fine and nothing I say will convince her other way. After everything I've been through lately I just want to relax and do some research. Maybe go visit the graves of my Aunt and Uncle while I'm on Tatooine."

"I understand Luke and I don't blame you the least. Just remember you have friends and family that care and will be there for you when you need them."

"I know and I will."

The two of them talked for a while. The only thing they didn't talk about was Mara Jade. Luke didn't want to hear about her and Lando and Karrde knew the two had a big fight even if he didn't know what it was about. He knew Luke would never say either.

L/M

The next day Luke headed back to his home here with a bunch of supplies he would need. Karrde left Tatooine after the meeting to work on getting Luke his ship. He would make sure it was top of the line when it was done.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple weeks after his meeting with Karrde and Luke was sitting at a both in Tosche Station. Over the last couple weeks Luke had grown a beard and darkened his hair. Nobody would reconize him here.

Fixer was behind the bar with Camie sitting at the end working on something. Other then looking older they had not change much. Luke used the force to listen in on the conversation around the place. Several of the locals were talking about a swoop gang that had moved in to the area a year ago and was causing trouble for the settlement of Anchorhead. They had raided the droid shop the day before and were worried where they would stike next.

Luke knew he would have to be carefull. He was not worried he couldn't take them he just didn't want to give himself away. Well if they showed up he could not just let them terrorize others. He had his lightsaber on him but he would use the blaster he carried first and only use the saber as a last resort. He stayed for another hour before heading to Huff Darklighter's store to pick up supplies.

Over the next couple months Luke went to Anchorhead about once a week. He went to the two differant Cantinas and Tosche Station to get a drink and lisen on what was going on. Every now and then he saw members of the swoop gang but they never bothered him.

Luke was just outside Anchorhead heading home when he felt the swoop gang members closing in on him. He increased his speed to get farther away for Anchorhead. He was about 50 kilks outside Anchorhead before Luke stoped. He got out and pulled his saber. As the members got close they started opening up with their blasters. Luke opened up fully to the force and ignited his light saber. He started deflecting the blast back at the gang members. The fight only lasted a few minutes be for the fith and last member fell.

'Well can't let the other members know what happen to these guys.'

Luke used the force to bring up a sand storm to bury the swoop gang members and their swoops.

On the other side of the galaxy a young woman with red gold hair woke up after feeling Luke threw the force bond they formed years ago. "Skywalker" Mara called out.

L/M

Mara got up after a restless sleep, she had been woke up in the middle her sleep cycle. She woke after feeling that Skywalker was in trouble. She didn't know where he was so there was nothing she could really do.

'Even after a year of not seeing him he was still effecting my life.' thought Mara. 'Well hope he can get himself out of what ever trouble he got himself in since I have no idea where he has disappeard to.'

L/M

Almost three months after the meeting with Karrde Luke got a call from the man telling him to meet him at the same place. Luke arrived first and waited to see how long it would take Karrde to reconize him.

Karrde walked in an hour after Luke. Luke watched him look around before finding an empty seat. Luke gave a small chuckle before heading to Karrde's table.

"If you didn't reconize me, my change in appearance must be working."

Karrde looked up in surprise. "Well it works for you. I'm not sure your own sister would reconize you. How are things going? Mara seem to think you might be in trouble when I talked to her the other day. She asked if I had heard from you."

"I'm fine and as far as trouble goes, not really. I had an issue with a swoop gang a couple weeks back but there were only a few of them. I would ask you to let Mara know I was OK but I don't want you to have to answer a lot of questions."

"I'll let her know. I can take the questions. I tell her that I ran in to you on Corellia and you were just passing through."

"If your sure."

"No problem, now I got your ship over in docking bay 37 if you want to follow me over there we can go over all the codes in the ship systems and how to change them."

"Lead the way."

Luke followed Karrde to docking bay 37, niether of them saying anything. Luke reached out with the force to make sure no one was paying any attention to them. When they got to the ship and Karrde finished showing Luke around, Luke could say he was impressed.

L/M

Luke droped Karrde off at the Wild Karrde before heading in an indirect route back to Tatooine.

Karrde went to communications so he could contact Mara. He was glad she was not any where near here at the moment. Especially her being with Lando. She will surely be in a bad mood.

Karrde watched as Lando's face appeared on the screen. "Lando is Mara around?"

"Yea just a sec." Lando dissapeared off the screen to be replaced by Mara.

"Karrde what can I do for you."

"Mara how are you doing?"

"Get on with it Karrde."

"I ran in to Skywalker the other day. He seem to doing OK. I asked him about him being in trouble he said he had a small issue with a few swoop gang members. Nothing serious."

Karrde could tell Mara was not happy and wanted more info even if she would not say.

"Did you find out what he is doing or where in sith sakes he has been these last few months."

"No and I didn't ask." Mara eyes narrowed has if she was not believing him.

"You expect me to believe that Karrde."

Maybe Skywalker was righ about not telling her "I just ran in to him for a minute."

"If you run in to him again, tell him to contact his sister so she will stop asking if I have seen him. I also want a word with him."

"Sure, how is your mission going?"

"It's going. Is there any thing else?"

"No see you next time you come by the Wild Karrde."

L/M

Luke arrived back at his home on Tatooine. Once he had the ship in the hanger bay he started going over the ship and familiarize him self with it. He also took an inventory of everything on board. Artoo plugged in the main computer and started adding all the encryption Luke would need.

Once Luke was done he made a list of what supplies he would need. He took the cargo skiff to Anchorhead the folowing day and got all the supplies he would need.

He started planning out his travel plans. Ossus was a good place to start. He hope to find some sign that the Great Library. He wasn't expecting to find much but he hope to find something. He had several places he knew there were Jedi Enclaves. He also needed to check the crystal caves on Dantooine and Ilum.

L/M

Luke was meditating when he started having a vision. He saw Mara and Lando. They seem to be in trouble. He also saw him self in the back ground. As he watched he lisened to see if he could determine where they were. Once he discovered where they were he knew they were looking for Car'das. Karrde said that if Luke wanted a lot of information that Car'das was the man to find but he was not sure where he was and that was what Mara was doing.

Luke came out of his meditation. He was not sure when they were suppose to be on Kal'Shebbol. He started packing his clothes and any thing he would need on the trip. Luckily the ship was ready for a trip so he was just grabbing personel things. Once he had all his stuff on the ship, Artoo started pre-flight while Luke made sure every thing was secure around his home.

L/M

Luke came out of hyperspace in the Kathol Sector. He headed to Kal'Shebbol which would be a 1 hour flight at sub light. While he was making his way, he double check the ships shield and weapons systems. He also made sure that he had enough power packs for his blaster and the hold out he had on his wrist. It was like the one Mara had so she could use his power packs if needed. She will be surprised assuming she discovered who he was. Who was he kidding, it would probably only take 5 minutes to figure out he was there and locate him.

Luke brought his ship down in the docking bay he was assighned. The custom agent came aboard and looked around asking questions. Once he was finished and Luke paid the docking fee he headed to the cantina he saw Mara and Lando at.

It was a few days later when Luke saw them walk in. Luke did what he could to surpress his force signature so that Mara would not sence him.

L/M

Mara was in a foul mood after dealing with the docking agents and customs. Lando was not helping her mood either. She just wanted to get the whole thing over and get back to her job.

"Mara think I have a lead."

Mara glared at him before responding "What Calrissian?"

"Hey sweetheart relax. Dortho here says he can help us."

Mara joined Lando and started questioning Dortho. She was beginning to beleave he didn't have a clue about where Car'das was or who he even was when a group of aliens surrounded them with blasters drawn.

Mara turned but reframe from putting her hands near he blaster or lightsaber. Lando did like wise, then turned to face the one that seem to be in charge.

"What do we have here boys, a pretty little redhead." Mara just glared at him.

"If you were smart you might want to rethink pissing me off sleemo." hissed an angery Mara.

While the thuggs were watching Mara and Lando, Luke was moving in to help the pair. When he got close he called out.

"You know pissing off that particular redhead is not smart. Her bite is worse then her bark."

All of the thugs turned to see who was interferring in their fun. Mara also looked and was surprised who it was.

The leader addressed Luke "If you were smart you would leave now or end up dead on the floor."

Mara felt Luke open himself up to the force just before his lightsaber was in his hand and Lite. All the thugs took a few steps back. They knew what the lightsaber was they just didn't know if the guy welding it was a Jedi.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave before you all end up dead."

One idiot yelled out 'get em' before all hell broke lose. Everyone not involved started clearing the area. Lando pulled his blaster and started shooting after he found cover. Mara had her blaster in one hand and her lightsaber in another. As they fired on Luke he deflected the blast back at his atackers as he made his way to Mara.

'Skywalker when this is over we are going to have a talk.' Mara sent Luke threw the force.

'Sorry Jade got places to be and people see.'

'You try taking off and I kill you for sure this time.'

'Promises, promises Jade.'

Mara just glarred at him before continueing the battle.

A couple minutes later the fight was done. Luke turned to Lando and Mara "We might want to be some place else. Head back to your ship and get out of here before you find more trouble."

"Luke, what are you doing here?" asked Lando.

"Had a vision and been waiting for you two to show up. Now Calrissian take your girlfriend and get off planet."

With that Luke turned had left, leaving a stunned Mara and Lando behind. He had already mapped out several paths back to his ship. It took him 20 minutes to reach his docking bay. He felt Mara following him with out Lando. When he reached his docking bay he secured it before running up the ramp to his ship. Artoo had it ready to take off when he got to the cockpit. 5 miutes later he was heading for space with a pissed off redhead swearing loudly at him as he left her behind.

L/M

Mara could not believe he got away from her. She had been closing on him till he disapeared in a crowd. He also hid himself in the force. When she got to the space port more then one ship took off at around the same time. After cursing up a storm she headed to Calrissian's ship. She stormed up the ramp to see Calrissian made it back.

"So no luck catching Luke." Mara just shot him a glare.

"Get us out of here and head for the Wild Karrde. I want a word with Karrde." demanded Mara.

With that Mara went to her cabin to think of several unpleasant ways to kill Skywalker. Not that she would ever do it. She could believe he had just ran off like that. He also looked and acted differand and she was not sure if that was a good thing. Normaly he would have stayed to make sure they made it back to their ship. Then there was the comment about her and Calrissian, surely someone told him it was a cover.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the planet Luke decided to see if he could find Car'das and see if he would help Luke out with his goal of rebuilding the Jedi Library. If Karrde was right about the man and his ability to gather data.

Luke had been Kathol Sector for a week checking out differant planets. So far he had not had any luck finding Car'das. He had been attacked on two separate occasions. Luckly it was only a couple ships or a few fighters. His ship was able to handle them easily. Is next destination was the planet Exocrom.

L/M

Mara had arrived at the Wild Karrde, which was on Coruscant, to find her boss in his office waiting for her. Calrissian had got to see the Solo's. Which was fine with her.

Storming in the office "Karrde tell me what you know about Skywalker."

"Welcome back Mara. Glad to see you are in one piece after I heard you had some trouble."

"Who told you I had any trouble?" a surprised Mara asked.

She stood there with her arms crossed glaring at her boss. She wouldn't give anything away, even if she was surprised he heard.

"I might have gotten a message from a certain wayward Jei Master that you and Calrissian ran in a little trouble. He said he ran in to the two of you."

"Since when do you and Skywalker messaging each other about me? You seem to talk with him more then anyone else lately. What are you hiding?"

"We don't message each other about you Mara. If anything over the last year and half, the few times I spoke with him about supplies for the academy, you where the one thing we never talked about. Now about the trouble you ran into, Skywalker didn't say much.

"We ran in to a little trouble on Kal'Shebbol. Nothing to major and we did see Skywalker there. Said he had one of his visions. He didn't stick around even when I told him I wanted to talk to him. No sooner the fight was over he left. Which is not like him. He doesn't look or act like he normaly does. What do you know?"

Karrde knew he would need to tell Mara, she wouldn't let it go. As much as the two had avoided each other for a year Karrde knew the two cared about each other. Not that either would ever admit.

"A few months ago I had a meeting with him. It was to buy a ship the the Republic or anyone else would not connect with him. He had me modify it. Upgrading it across the bord and adding a few things. When it was done I flew it to a place he desinated. After he paid the rest of what he owed he gave me a ride back. We talked about what he had planned. Other then those two meetings I have not talk with him."

"So what is he up to?"

"He is taking time to rest and learn. He is planning on trying to relearn what was lost to the Jedi because of the purge. As for where he is or has been I don't know. We meet in the Outer Rim on Tatooine because he can get in and out easy."

"Tatooine, why would he pick that planet out of all of them to meet. He told me he couldn't wait to leave that place when he was younger."

Something was starting to warm its way in the back of her mind. For some reasone Tatooine was important to her search for Skywalker.

"Mara, I know Leia asked you to let her know if you saw him or know what he was up to. Before you tell her what I told you or you saw him think about what Luke would want. I know he has sent her messages letting her know he was OK. For what ever reason he does not want his sister to know where he is or what he is doing. To be honest I'm not all that surprised."

Mara thought about what she learned. She never did plan on tell Leia where Skywalker was. She knew why Karrde would not. He owed Luke for saving him and Karrde always paid his debt. Luke also arranged for all the suppies for the academy to be transported by Karrde, so there was that also.

No she would just tell her that she saw him but didn't get a chance to talk with him. She knew Leia would not like that but there was nothing Mara could do about it with out betraying Karrde or Skywalker. She would not do that. Karrde gave her a chance when hit rock bottom and Skywalker had trusted her and believed in her when most of the New Republic goverment wanted her locked up and the key thrown away. No she wouldn't tell Leia but she would take some time and find her friend. It had been a long time since they spent any time around each other and she missed her best friend.

L/A

Luke landed his ship at the main space port on the planet Exocron in the city of Rintatta City. He was met with suspition. When asked why he was there by custom officials. He told them he was on a journey to gather knowlege. When asked why his ship was so heavely armed. Luke just said that he did want to survive his journey. Luke stayed on his ship at night when he wasn't exploring the area during the day.

L/M

Mara recieved a call from Leia the day after she and Calrissia arrived on planet asking the redhead to stop by later. Mara really didn't want to, she had enough to do in trying to figure out where Luke was hiddig.

Mara arrived a couple hours after Leia called. Han opened the door and inviter her in.

"Jade glad you could come."

"Thanks Solo, where is your wife?"

Leia walked in the living room a minute later without the three Solo children.

"Mara thanks for coming, would you like anything to drink."

"No thank you. You asked me to stop by. I'm assuming it has to do with your brother."

Han spoke before Leia could, "Lando said he showed up when the two of you got in a little bit of a jam but left real quick."

"He did. I tried to talk with him but he was not inclined to speak with either of us."

Leia asked "have you had any luck finding out what he is doing or where he is staying?"

"No but I have also been busy and not had any time to look for him. He will show up when he is ready or there is trouble."

Leia got a feeling that was not the whole truth but knew Mara would not say more. Leia wanted to find her brother and see about him living on Coruscant and advising the Senate and the Advisery Councile. She felt it would be a good step for her brother. Also there were several woman that would be right for him to settle down with. There had been to many rumers about him and Mara over the last few years. She liked Mara but didn't think she was right for her brother. Several senaters have also brought their own conserns about a possible relationship between the two.

"Mara I know you are realy busy but it is important that he come here to Coruscant. I will pay you well if you can take time out and find him. Let me know if you do and I will contact him and bring him home."

Mara did not like the turn of events here and by what she could feel in the force Solo was just as surprised by his wife.

"Leia, before you try dragging him here don't you think that you should see if he wants that."

"Han it's whats best for him. The academy is running smoothly or he would never had left. He could live here in the palace and visit with his family. Maybe even settle down and have a family of his own. I know he as always wanted one."

Mara felt a spike of jeousy had the thought of Skywalker getting married. She pushed it down.

"Leia, I'm sure Skywalker is fine and will visit when he can. If I see him I will tell him you are wanting him to call you but I can not take the job of hunting him down full time. I have other things to do for my job."

Mara was also a little offended that Leia would try to pay here to find him like she was some bounty hunter. No She already cleared her schedual with Karrde and would find Luke and tell him his sister is looking for him.

"I really don't have the time to look for him. If there is nothing else you need I really must be going. I got a run coming up I need to get ready for."

Leia started to say something when Han interupted "No Mara, thats it. I will walk you out, I need to meet Chewie at the Falcon."

Leia didn't look happy but Han knew if his wife kept pushing it could get ugly fast. Mara was good at hidding her emotions but Han could see the anger in her eyes.

"Leia I will be home in time for dinner with you and the kids. Chewie just need some help with some modification on the Falcon."

"Fine Han I have a few things to do. Winter can watch the kids."

With that Leia headed for her office at the home. Han rubbed his face with both hands.

"Come on Mara I will give you a ride if you need it."

"Thanks but I have speeder I keep here for when I'm on planet."

"Good you can give me a ride and I can ride back with Chewie."

Mara just glared at him before heading out the door with Solo chuckling behind her.

L/M

They were about half way to the hangers where the Falcon and Fire were kept when Han spoke.

"Jade I know you know more then your saying and I'm not going to ask. I trust the kid to take care of himself and I know he has been tired for a while and needs a break. If you do see him again just ask him to comm me. I'm not going to try to talk him to move back here like my wife is. You and I both know he would never be happy living here."

"No he would hate living on Coruscant. He likes Yavin were there are not as many people and open ground. He would go nuts here."

"Leia also wants him to advice the Senate and Advicery Councile. He would hate that. Personally I think there are some that want him to take the positions so they can try to control him."

"Hmmm, they don't know Skywalker that well. He would not allow them to control him and the Jedi like they want. He will always do what he thinks is right and the force takes him."

They were coming up on the bay the Falcon was located when Han turned to Mara one last time. "When you find him, keep an eye on him. I know he can take care of himself but it never hurts to have someone watching your back."

"Who said anything about looking for him."

Han just gave her 'who you fooling' look before geting out of Mara's speeder.

L/M

Luke was sitting in a cantina when someone sat down at his table with him.

"Master Skywalker I am Entoo Nee, I'm Jorj Car'das assistant. He ask me to invite you to his home to stay for a few days. He wanted me to assure you that you are not an any danger from him."

"I would be honored."


	4. Chapter 4

Luke followed Entoo Nee to a small cottage on the side of the mountain. When they walked in it looked a little run down. Luke was starting to get disipointed.

"Don't worry Master Skywalker this place is just for show and where Car'das meets people. His home is this way."

Luke watched as a door open to a tunnel with a small transport waiting. They both got in and Entoo set off with Luke sitting beside him. It took about 20 minutes before the transport stopped at another door. When they walked through the door it was to a large sitting room. Sitting in a chair was Jorj Car'das. Car'das stood up and welcomed Luke.

"Welcome Master Skywalker. It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you. I guess I'm lucky to find you."

"Yes well I like my privatecy these days but when a Jedi Master comes looking for me. Well I figure it was best to meet with you. I don't think you would come all this way if it wasn't important."

"I would if needed. No part of the galaxy is more important then the other. At least to me and I try to teach my students the same."

"Yes well, it's a shame more beings don't see it that way. So what can I do for the head of the Jedi Order?"

"I'm sure your aware of the loss of knowlege the Jedi lost when the Empire came and the Emperor started erasing any information about the Jedi. The great Library on Ossus lost the Temple on Coruscant with with its lirbary. I have taken a sebatical from teaching and running the Order in order to try to recover loss knowlege."

"I made a lot of mistakes over the years because I did not know things I should have. I know I did the best I could but incase something happens again I don't want someone else to struggle like I did. So I have setup a secret location to store the data."

"A wise precausion. I don't know how much I have about your Jedi Order. The old order didn't let a lot of information get out about it. What data I have gathered you are welcome to it. How do you plan to take it with you?"

Luke informed him of the seperate data bank he had on the ship along with some blank data disk. Car'das took Luke to his personel library were Luke found out he needed more data disk since Car'des was going to let him take a copy of everything. Luke also decided he would need a couple protical droids to copy the data and to help organis it once he got back to Tatooine.

The best solution was to get Karrde to purchase what Luke needed and the bring it to him but he was not sure how Car'des would take this idea. After presenting his idea to Car'des Luke was surprised he agreed. Car'des arranged for the information to be sent to Karrde so he could pick up and bring the stuff Luke would need.

Luke knew he would be here for several days waiting on Karrde and about another week after he arrived coping all the data.

Luke spent the time reading in the library and hearing Car'des story. Luke was surprised Car'des knew Yoda. They also spent a great deal of time just talking.

L/M

Mara spent a few days researching places Skywalker might go. If he was looking to try to find lost Jedi knowlege there were not really many places he could go. The first place she would check out is the Jedi Temple here on Coruscant. She had been there a few times but never got to explore all that much. The distruction had been great.

Taking her speeder Mara headed off for the temple. It didn't take long to get there. Once she arrived she discovered her first problem. The New Republic had closed the area off in an attemped to keep others from stealing things from the place.

Mara flew around the area to see if there was a place she could enter the temple but it was sealed up. She was begining to think Luke was not here or had been here. After checking the area out for another couple hours she headed back to her apartment.

Mara sat in her living room thinking. 'Well I can't ask Leia if she get me access whan I told her that she would not be looking for her brother. Also I would have to tell her why I thought he might be there. Which would also put Karrde in Leia's cross hairs.'

Mara got up and paced back and forth. 'OK Skywalker, where would you go to set up a base to operate from. You couldn't spend all your time flying from place to place. Plus there was 4 months before you even got your new ship.' 'It would have to be someplace he could go unnoticed and store his X-Wing, assuming he didn't take it with him.' Mara sat back down. 'So not any of the planets in the Core. Probably not the Inter Core planets either. So Expansion Region or Outer Rim planets.' Then it hit her. 'Tatooine, he went home or what home was before the death of his Aunt and Uncle.'

Mara got up and started packing. She should have seen it earlier. Karrde met him twice there. He is hidding in the last place anyone would think and doing it openly enough that know one would suspect.

L/M

Karrde was in his chair on the bridge of the Wild Karrde when Dankin called out for him.

"Boss we have an incoming message for you. It says your eyes only."

"OK, send it to the terminal in my office and I will check it there."

Karrde went to his office and came back 30 minutes later. "OK, we got a job to do. We need to get some blank data disk and some droids. Aves I sent you the information on what we need. Start looking for the stuff and then once we have it we will be heading for the Kathol sector. I want shield and weapons checked before we go."

Aves looked at Karrde "Isn't that the sectore that Mara and Calrission had trouble in."

"It is but we are not going to the same planet. We are heading for the planet Exocron. It is located near the Kathol Rift hidden in a protostar gas cloud. I have been assured we will be allowed to safely land once we reach the planet."

It took Karrde crew 3 days to get everything Luke needed before they headed to meet up with him. It took them around a week to reach the planet.

L/M

The Wild Karrde sat down in the assighned landing spot a couple days later then Karrde had hoped.

"OK people lets get shut down and check the ship over for damage from that last attack."

Karrde got up from his chair and headed to the boarding ramp to meet who ever was meeting them. When he got to the bottom of the ramp he was surprised at who met them.

"Luke, was not expecting you. I thought you didn't want anyone to know where you were at."

Luke just shrugged "It's no big deal. Even if they would tell anyone once you got back core wards I would be gone before my sister could send someone to drag me back to Coruscant. Plus I trust your crew."

Karrde just gave a small laugh "Do you really think she would physicaly try to drag you back?"

"Probably not but I have a lot of messages from her telling me to contact her and get to Coruscant as soon as possible. Han message me also and says just be safe and try to keep out of trouble. He did drop a couple hints at what my sister is hopping once she gets me there."

Entoo Nee arrived with transport for the supplies Luke ordered. Karrde and Luke turned to the arrival and Luke introduced Entoo.

"Karrde meet Entoo Nee, Car'das assistant. Entoo Nee Talon Karrde an old friend of Car'des."

Both shook hands and made their greetings. With introductions out of the way the Wild Karrde crew started unloading the cargo. Luke noticed that there were 4 droids istead of 2.

Karrde knowing Luke's question "I figured 4 would be better then 2. I know you plan on making copies of everything and sending it to Yavin. I fugured you would need a couple droids to help out there also so I got them now so that it would speed things up here."

"Thanks Talon, I had planned on getting a couple to help at the academy later and it will help speed things along. I'm already here longer then I planed. Well I got you a few portable terminals that Ghent said could copy all your data faster to new disk. We can also stay and help if you need us too."

"Thanks. Car'das was hoping you would spend a few days and your crew is also welcome. He is looking forward to see you."

It took a hour to get everything unloaded and on its way to Car'das's home.

L/M

The party arrived at the same room Luke met Car'des. Car'des walked up to Karrde and shook his old friends hand for the first time in years.

"Talon, it's good to see you. I guess I should thank you for what you did for my ordanization. If you had not taken charge it would have feel apart and what you are doing now just makes me prouder."

"Thanks Car'des, truth be told I thought you wanted me dead for taking over."

"Now dear boy. Like I said thanks. Lets get you and your crew settled while Entoo and Master Skywalker get started."

L/M

Luke Entoo and the 4 droids went to the library. Luke set everything up and started the droids on their task. Each one had a section in the library. Karrde and the others came in and started helping. While they worked Car'des and Karrde caught up.

They stopped for lunch and then again for dinner. Around 11pm they quite for the day. The next morning Luke was up a couple hours before the others. This would be the routine for the next 4 days. Once all the data was copied it was loaded on Luke's ship along with the 4 droids. The last night there Car'des had a big dinner for everyone and let Luke and Karrde know that the Aing-tii Monks would take them to Tatooine in the morning.

"Car'des I want to thank you for letting me have this data, if you ever need any help please contact me. I will come myself if I can and if not who ever I send will be more then able to help you. I wish I could promise it would be me but we all know how its hard to make guarantees."

"Thank you Master Skywalker. I hope I don't need to call on you and this is at least what I could do for your Order after Yoda saved my life and then sent me here. Saving it a second time."

"Talon I hope you come and visit again some time. It gets lonely around here some time with just Entoo Nee and Supreme Admiral Darr to talk with."

"I will try to make it out here again. Thanks for your help."

When the dinner finished up everyone turned in so they could get an early start. The next morning they said their good byes to Car'des and Entoo.

When both ships took off they were met by a strange looking ship. An hour later they were just outside the Tatooine system.

Karrde recieved and emergeny message that said Mara was in the hospital on Coruscant. He had Aves set a course for Coruscant and enter hyperspace. As he entered Hyperspace he felt he was forgetting somethig.

Luke watch the Wild Karrde enter hyperspace wounder what happen that hat Karrde leaving in a hurry. He set course for his home knowing he would find out in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Karrde walked in to the hospital room where Mara was staying to see a very pissed off redhead. He took a step back when he saw the glare she sent his way.

"Mara" Karrde started.

"Don't Mara me. I have been stuck in the bed for over two weeks and they wont let me leave till I had someone check me out. But guess what. I can't get ahold of you or even Skywalker who I finally tried contacting. But now both of you were missing and nobody knew where you were."

Karrde shut the door and took a seat. "I was in the Kathol sector or more percise the Kathol outback. It seems Skywalker found Car'des. Luke contacted me and we headed out that way. We just got back to the Tatooine system when I got your message."

A surprised Mara asked "Skywalker found him, how?"

"I told him about Car'des great library. So after he save you and Calrissian he kept looking in the Kathol sector till he found him. Car'des told Luke he could have a copy of all the data he had so Luke contacted me and we picked up what he needed and headed out. We had just got back and when I read the message we came strait here. I didn't even take the time to tell Luke what happen, not that the message I got said much."

Mara sagged in her bed, she really couldn't be mad at Karrde for being gone. Though she still had a few things to settle with a certain farmboy.

"OK, I can see why it so long to get here so I can get out. I was just taking off when a speeder slamed into the cockpit of my ship. Accourding to NR Security, the driver was drunk and decided to fly around in a hazorest way. He died on impact. My ship crashed and I had to be cut out. After several hours of surgery I got a dip in Bacta once I was stable enough. I'm ready to leave but they perfer that I stay with someone for a bit. I need to get out so I can get me another ship and start looking for Skywalker, though I'm pretty sure I know where he is hidding."

"OK, I'll get you checked out then we can start looking for you a new ship and get it modified to what you want. Though that will set you back a couple months."

"NO, I don't want to wait a couple months. Get me out of here and I will find a way to Tatooine. I'm sure he is there."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he is too and I bet he will be there a while going threw all that data he got."

"Good get me out of here."

L/M

Luke was waiting for Tionne to come to the comm so he could check in and update her and Kam on what he had got so far. When he got back yesterday he had Artoo start going threw his messages while he set the rest of the droids to unload and start sorting through the data he brought back. He knew he would be here for a while going through it all. He was brought out of his thoughts when Tionne answered.

"Master Skywalker"

"Tionne, how are you and Kam?"

"We are well, thank you. How are you doing?"

"I am doing a lot better. I have gotten a lot of rest and time to work on improving my knowlege. I have also just come back from a trip were a donation of data was given to the Order. It will take time to sort through it all and get it uploaded to the data bank here. Once I'm done with that I will make a trip to Yavin so you can start uploading the information there as well."

"That is good. I look forward to your visit and I'm sure the other Jedi will be too. Do you know when it will be?"

"At least a month if not more. I got 4 new droids to help go through it all. I will leave 2 of them here and bring the other 2 for the academy."

"Do you need any help, if you do either Kam or myself can make the trip."

"A little help would be nice but if either of you go missig from Yavin it would raise to many questions. I will need to think about this. I need to let a few others know where this place is incase something happens to me. I will brief you and Kam when I arrive. I think I will let Corran know also. I might be a good idea to bring him here sooner then later. He can have Mirax bring him."

"Corran would be a good choice. His connection to the Jedi Order is not well known and if he was to take a family vacation, no one would think much about it."

"Do you know if the Rogues are on Coruscant or off on a mission?"

"I don't know for sure but I can find out for you and let you know."

"No I contact Mirax. She is based out of Coruscant and even if she is out her messages get rouited to her ship."

"Very well. Have you spoken with your sister lately?"

"No though I have answered a lot of her messages and have let her know I am good and taking it easy for a change while I try to improve my knowlege of the force."

"She has contacted me several time asking if I knew your whereabouts. I keep telling her that you did not inform anyone of where you were going or when you would be back."

"Sorry Tionne. I will have to contact her it seems. She has been harassing several people in an attemped to find out where I am. I have no intintions of her finding out about this place."

"Surely she could be trusted."

"She can but she also has loyalties to the New Republic. I don't want them to know about it because then everyone would. Also she would come out here and try to drag my to Coruscant."

"Very well Master Skywalker, let us know when you will arrive and I will try to make sure that we don't have any guest at that time."

"I will see you and the others in a month or so. If you need anything contact me on the comm channel. It is monitored at all times."

With that Luke terminated the link. He had Artoo pull up Mirax contact information and contact her.

It didn't take long for her to answer. "Luke this is a surprise. I didn't think we would be hearing from you for a while."

"I have been taking some much need time off. Mirax the reason I am calling is I wanted to know if Corran was around or he and the Rogues were off some where."

"No they are on planet. They are not schedualed for any missions at the moment that I know about. What's up?"

"I was hoping the two of you could meet me without anyone knowing. I got my hands on a lot of data for the Jedi Order and could use some help going through it. The place I'm located is a secret that I don't want a lot of people knowing about it."

"I got nothing going on and I can see if he would want to meet up but why Corran. I'm sure there are plenty of Jedi that could help like Tionne."

"I don't want to say over a non secure line but I going to limit who knows about where I am. Tionne knows what I am doing and will know more when I speak with her and Kam but if those two leave Yavin it would raise to many flags."

"OK, Luke I will call him and see if he can take some time off. We both could use a vacation but this is not what I had in mind."

"Thanks Mirax. I will get you the cordinates. You can reach me here on the comm channel anytime. If I'm not here the comm station is manned by a droid at all times."

"I'll have call you in a bit OK. See you later."

Once the call ended Luke made the call he had been avoiding for months. Sometimes his sister didn't know when she pushes to much. Because of the time he tried her office first. When the connection was made Winter answered.

"Master Skywalker"

"Winter is she avalible."

"She is and I would be carefull she has not been in a good mood since you decided to take a vacation and vanish."

"Well she is just going to have to deal with it. Could you put me through."

He was put on hold before Leia picked up. Winter must have told her was calling because Leia started going off on him as soon as she answered. Luke finally got tired of it and hung up. He then sent a message that I would contacter her at a later date. He hoped she could be an adualt and remeber he was one and did not need to ask her permision before going off nore did he have to tell her where he was going. He also told her he loved her and expected her to remeber he was not some nieve farmboy. Lastly he asked her to stop harrassing all his friend trying to find him.

He decided to call Han to see how is old friend was. He placed the call to the Solo apartmen which was answered a minute later.

"Hey Kid."

"Han how are you and the kids?"

"We are fine but what about you. You got Leia all worried because you dissappeared."

"I'm good. I have gotten some much needed rest and have been working on some projects. As for Leia, I have been sending her regualer updates letting her know I am good. Not that she believes me."

"Yea well, she loves you and just wants you here where she can make sure. Esecially after Callissta left."

"I know Han and no matter how many times I tell her I am fine she wont lisen. I also know she will not wait to start tryig to set me up with some of her friends. I'm sorry but no."

"Can't say I blame you. As long as your good that's good enough for me though I know the kids would like to see you."

"I miss them and would love to see them. I will be taking a trip to Yavin in a month or so maybe you could bring the kids out to see me there. I would come by Coruscant but after the call I just had with Leia I don't think it would be a good idea."

"That bad." Luke just nooded. "OK, I'll see what I can do. Let me know when you head out that way."

"Will do. Other then Leia mad at me is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Yea Mara was in the hospital for a while but I believe she got out yesterday."

"Is she OK? What happen?"

"Some drunk flew a speeder in to the cockpit of her ship as it was taking off. I stopped by to check on her and she is fine. Her ship was totaled so it's probably good thing the guy died."

"Yea Mara would have done a lot worse fore just scratching it much less destroying it. Is she still on Coruscant?"

"Not sure. You could try her apartment. She might be there."

"I'll send her a message. She is probably just as mad as Leia and I don't want to call and have to deal with her and Lando being all cuddly." Han tried to tell him there was nothing going on but Luke didn't give him a chance. "Lisen I need to go I'll talk with you later."

With that Luke disconnected the call.

L/M

Han just sat back in the chair after Luke hung up. 'So Luke is jeoules of Mara and Lando's fake relationship. Guess no one thought to tell Luke about it. Well he was happy about it. Even though his wife would not like it, Han knew Mara would be perfect for Luke. Now if the two could just work it out.'

L/M

Mara was in her apartment looking at differant ships. She needed one that would meet her current needs and that would work for her in the future. She had just pulled up a Soro Suub Horizon-class Star Yacht when she recieved a new message. She was surprised who it was from.

Mara,

I hope you are Ok and sorry to hear about your ship. I know how much it ment to you. I would have come to Coruscant to see how you were in person but Han told me when I spoke to him that you were already out of the hospital. If you need anything let me know. I will not be going any where any time soon so I will get your message. I know we have not got along well for little over a year but you are still my friend if not my best friend.

I have been busy as of late but you would probably be surprised I have also been taking it easy. I just got back from a little trip that I hope will benifet the Jedi. I have other trips planned in the future but I have some nice boring work to do before I take those trips.

Take care Mara and I look forward to see your new ship when you get one.

Your friend

Luke

Mara reread the message a second time. She was surprised he would have came to see her if he had known she was in the hospital. She still wanted to talk with him and planned on heading to Tatooine in the morning. Karrde was loaning her a shuttle till she got a new ship.

She went back to looking at the information on the Soro Suub Space yacht. She was having trouble consitrating due she kept thinking about a certain farmboy. He called her his best friend. If she really thought about it he was probably hers too. She was still mad at him for just taking off when she told him she wanted to talk with him. Well hopefully she would find him in a week or so.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about a week since he got back to Tatooine and he had been working with the droids going through all the information they got from Car'des. There had been some intresting stuff so far. He had not found anything about the Jedi from before the purge but even if he didn't he was sure what information they did get would be valuable.

Luke was taking a break from the data and decided to go to Tosche Station to see how things were going in Anchorhead. From what he could tell things had been quiet while he was gone. The swoop gange had not been around has much but he heard they had been causing trouble in some of the towns. Luke wasn't sure yet if it was just a small gang causing the trouble or the begining of a bigger problem. He would just have to keep an eye out.

L/M

A lone speeder with a single occupant was heading to a small town in hope of finding the person a lot of people were looking for.

L/M

Luke was enjoying a glass of the local ale when the door opened and a figure in a green cloak with the hood up walked in. He didn't need to see the face of the person to know who it was. He would know her force signature any where. Mara Jade. He was not surprised she found him just that it took her this long to do it.

Mara walked in the place where she felt Skywalker. When she came in all noice stopped and everyone looked her way. She ignored them all and consitrated on the pair of blue eyes from the corner booth. She headed his way. She notice he didn't seem surprised.

Luke watch as she approached and sat down acrossed from him. He just shook his head.

"So you found me."

"Yes did you think you could hide from me forever."

"No, not really. Believe it or not I'm not really hidding from you just taking some time away from things. I was getting a little worn out and after Callisat left it seem like a good time as any."

Mara just snorted and the body snatchers name. No need to say more Luke was well aware of her view on Callissta.

"So how long are you plan on avoiding everyone?" asked Mara.

"Not really avoiding eveyone just got a little side project I don't want a lot of people knowing about and now seem like a good time to work on it."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I guess since you tracked me this far I should show you but you can't tell anyone about it. Only one other had been where we are going and thats because he helped me set it up."

"OK, lets go so we can talk more freely or are you waiting for someone?"

"No we can go just follow me."

Luke lead her outside where the speeders were and got on the speeder bike he was on. Mara had no trouble keeping up but could feel her curiosity. When he got to the security field he slowed down after deactivating it to let her go past him so he could turn it back on after they both crossed over. When they reached his home he lead to the hanger so she could park her speeder.

Mara was surprised when she saw the place. From the outside it look like any other home on Tatooine but something told her it was more to it then first sight. When she followed him it to what look like a hanger she was surprised of the size. She parked where the other speeders were and got a look at his ship. Getting out of her speeder she walked to where Luke was waiting.

"Nice place here Farmboy."

"Thanks. I added to the hut back when I was here to save Han from Jabba. Hired a guys to dig out the hanger bay and put in some blast doors. Chewie and I did the rest of the work with the help of some construction droids."

"Chewie knows about this place."

"Well a few people know about it but he is the only one to know that it has been improved. Your the first one to see it since then."

"How come no one knows about this?"

"Grab your bags if you have any and we will go in the hut where it is a lot cooler. If your staying for a while we can get what ever ship you are in and bring it here tomorrow if you want."

"Lead the way Skywalker."

Luke lead her to the tunnel that led to the back way in the hut. When he got to the door Mara saw him hit a switch. A second later the bay doors started closing. It didn't take more then a couple minutes before Mara was in a living area of the hut. It was clean and furnished with some nice furniture. She saw Artoo over by what look like a comm unit.

"I have 2 spare rooms if you are staying a while. Down that hallway the first or third door on the left. My room is on the right second door. The first is a bathroom. he second door on the left is a closet."

"Thanks I'll go set my bag down. How long I stay depends on our talk."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water if you have it."

Luke grabbed a couple bottles of water out of the cooler. When Mara came back she sat in the chair across from him.

"I guess you want to know what I am doing."

"For starters. I would also like to know why you took off without telling any of your family and friends."

"You saw the hanger and see where I expanded the hut. This place is where I can go to just relax without worring about the problems of the galaxy. That's one of the reasons my sister has no idea where it is. I don't want the New Republic to be able to find me here."

"I can understand that. I'm just surprised you have a place."

"I come here about once a year, though I am not here more then a couple weeks."

Mara was really surprised at that. Most people believed he barely ever left Yavin IV unless he went to Coruscant or dealing with a crisis.

"Surprised aren't you. I come here to relax some but I also do some work around here also."

"I have a feeling there is more then your telling me."

"You probaly didn't see it but the is another door off the hanger. It was back behind my ship. It leads to 3 more tunnels. One is a training center, one a living area and the last a command area."

A shocked Mara just looked at Luke. "You have a hidden base."

A smug Luke just smirked at her. "Yes I do. Before you get the wrong ideas, it is not to over throw the New Republic."

"Didn't think it was, just surprised though."

"It is a place for the Jedi to go if the Order is ever in danger again. There is enough space to house the whole Order and more. I also have a back up library that I have been improving so that we do not lose the knowlege like we did before. This is the main reason no one knows about this place. Though even if they find the hut and see the hanger bay the base is still hidden."

"OK, I can see why you are not telling anyone where you are but why leave for so long and not even say good bye to anyone."

I was tired Mara, I mean really tired. I was burning out with everything that had happen the last couple years plus trying to help Callista try to regain the force. Truth be told I was not surprised she did not get it back."

That surprised Mara. She always assumed Luke was sure she would get it back.

"Deep down I'm also not surprised she left. Things were never really that good for a good while. She was never happy being at the academy. I can understand her side of things. It must ave been hard for her to be around all the Jedi and not be able to use the force herself."

"I can also see how it would be hard. I always hated being around ysalamiri. I can only imgine how much worse it is for her. I know you loved her so I am sorry she left you."

"I don't know if I loved her or that I just wanted a chance at what Leia and Han have."

Truth was Luke had been in love with Mara from the monent he met her but he knew she didn't feel the same way. He suppose she was happy with Lando. Luke knew he could offer what Lando could.

Mara thought about what he said. She knew how he felt to want to have a family. She had thought about it before. She even wondered what it would be like to have a family with Luke but with her past he would be better off with some one else.

"I can understand. When I was little the Emperor made sure I did not want a family or love. When he died I was just trying to survive. Now I don't know if I will ever find it now. I don't have a lot of friends and I have never been good with making new ones."

"What about you and Lando."

Mara was surprised at the question and even a lot more surprised when she felt the jealousy through the force coming from him before he closed off. Then she remembered what he said after saving her and Calrissian and understood his attitude. He was jealous of her and Lando. She finally busted out laughting.

Luke just looked at her like she had a second head and felt a little hurt she was laughing at him. When she stopped she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"So you are jealous of me and Lando." said a smirking Mara.

A red face Lke replied "No, why would you think that."

"Come on Skywalker I just felt it through the force when you asked about us. Plus it explains you running off in a hurry after you saved our butts."

"What if I was. It's no reason to laugh at me."

Luke was starting to get mad. He never thought Mara would stomp all over his heart.

"I'm sorry Luke I don't mean to hurt your feelings but Luke. The relationship between me and Calrissian was fake. Karrde was sending me on a mission to find Car'des and Lando invited himself along. Could you see me with Calrissian."

An embarrised Luke replied "No I never really understood it but it was right out there in front of me."

Mara realized he never denied being jealous. NO, he couldn't like her. She wasn't good enough for him. What was she going to do. She was starting to panic and what was worse was that Luke was picking up on it.

Luke got up from his chair and squated down in front of his friend. Taking her two hands in his.

"Mara what is it?"

"No you can't, tell me you don't."

"Mara, what."

"Luke tell me you don't like me."

When she saw the look on his face when she said that she knew the answer.

"Luke I'm not good enough for you. You need some one with out my dark past."

Luke continued to hold he hands. "Mara you are not responsible for your past. He took you from your family when you were a small child. He made you believe what you did by lying to you your whole life. You are a good, beautiful, intelagent young woman that has given a lot for the Republic and others since you learned the truth. Mara I don't care about your past I know the person you are. I don't expect you to like me or even love me. I'm sure there are others better people then me. That's why I never said anything to you before."

Mara could not believe what he said. Not only did he think so highly of her but he did not think he was good enough for her. Mara had loved him for years. She never wanted to admit it not even to herself but after hearing him say what he just did she could not deny it to herself her him any more.

Mara took her hands out of his and placed them on his cheeks and pulled him towards her till he was close then leaned up and kissed him. Luke was caught off guard for a moment before he started kissing back. They finally seperated when they need air.

"Mara."

"Hush Luke, just know that I love you too. I always kept it buried because I never felt I was good enough for you. I didn't want to see everyone give you a hard time about it."

"Mara I don't care what they say. It is no bodies buisness but yours and mine. Let them talk. We can ignore it but if anyone ever says anything about you to my face I will defend you from one side of the galaxy to the other and back if I need too. I love you Mara Jade and nothng will change that."

Mara had tears in her eyes. No one had ever been willing to stand up for her before. How did she get so lucky to have a friend like Luke.

"Are you sure because I don't want be the reason others turn against you."

"Yes, if they turn against me. We always have this place."

She laughed and then gave him another kiss that started getting heated.

"Luke take me to bed."

Luke stood up and lead her to his room. They spent the night making love.


	7. Chapter 7

**The long awaited Ch 7. Sorry it has been so long. I have been working on this chapter for a while now along with a few others. I hope to do a better job of getting chapters out.**

The next morning Mara started to wake up when she realize she was sleeping next to someone. It took a few seconds to remember what happen last night. Her and Luke had taken that step they had been dancing around since they met each other the last few years. She had slept with others, the Emporer insisted on it but Luke was the first one she ever made love to and she could not see her being with anyone else ever.

When she looked up to his face she saw him watching her. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Morning Mara. Did you sleep OK."

"Morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes."

"Did you watch me sleep the whole time."

"Yes, your beautiful. Why would I not watch you sleep."

"It's creepy."

Luke just kissed her in response. It didn't take long before they made love again. After they made love and Mara grabbed her bag they took a shower together that required them to wash each other a second time.

L/M

Luke was making breakfast with Mara sitting at the small dinning table watching him.

"So do we need to go get your ship today?"

"No I will contact Karrde and have him send some one to pick it up. He will do it with out anyone figuring out you are here. He will have one of his smaller bases send someone. That way they wont know I had it or why it is here. Not the first time he had to do something like this or even on Tatooine."

"Wont Karrde know though?"

"He already figured it out. Don't worry he wont say anything and he is the only one to know I came out here."

Luke relaxed after she said that. It would not be the end of the world for Karrde to know what planet but he was not about to tell him where exactly they were located.

"Just so you know Corran and Mirax will be here any day now. They are coming to help go through all the data I got from Car'des. Tionne thought I would need some help beside droids and Corran is the only Jedi that wont draw to much attention if he disappeared for to long on vacation with Mirax."

"I was hoping for more time with just the two of us but I can see having more help will move things along better." stated Mara.

"I know. Are you going to be OK with Corran and Mirax knowing about us?"

"Yea Corran and Mirax are a couple of my few friends. I trust them. Though we will have to deal with some teasing."

Luke brought their breakfast to the table and sat down.

"Well we can always hold Corran up in the air till he stops."

Mara just laughed at that. After breakfast Luke took her to were the droids were working in the computer center. They both reviewed what was done since Luke was last in here before starting their own work.

L/M

It was a couple more days before the Pulsar Skate arrived with Corran and Mirax. Luke and Mara walked out the hut and waited for the ship to land.

Mirax had just sat the ship down when she noticed Mara Jade standing along side Luke and they were standing a lot closer then normal for the two. 'Well what do we have here.'

After finish shutting down Corran and Mirax exited the ship. Corran caught sight of Mara and gave a big smile.

"Didn't expect to see you here. The last I heard you renewed the contract to kill Luke."

"Shut up Horn. Hello Mirax, still training him I see."

"Yes how are you Mara? Luke how are you doing but I can guess on both your accounts."

Mara just sent Mirax a glare. Luke shook Corans hand and gave Mirax a hug.

"Glad you both could come. This is my little hide away when I need a break from everything. Mirax there is a hanger bay over there you can put the ship in later. Once you get settled in your room I will explain everything and give you a tour."

"Lead the way Luke. Mirax or I can move it after we talk. I think we need to get that out of the way."

"Yea he has been busting with curiosity ever since you called."

Luke lead them in the hut and showed them their room. Once they were settled in they all sat and Luke explained what he needed help with and what this place was. He also explained why he took a sabbatical from the academy.

Mirax and Corran sat and thought about what Luke said. They could see why he left like he did and why he kept this place a secret. Both would keep the secret and were honored to be trusted with the secret.

Corran addressed his friend. "You can count on us Luke. What ever you need you can have it."

"If you want I can have my father keep an ear out for any information he may hear about any lost Jedi data." stated Mirax.

"Thanks you two. Any help I can get the better." said Luke.

Mirax looked at Mara "So Mara, I was not expecting to see you here but I can guess what brought you here."

Mara sent her friend a glare. I was in the area when I ran in to Skywalker."

That started some good nature teasing from Corran and Mirax when they discovered that Luke and Mara finally started a relationship.

L/M

Leia had just got off the comm with New Republic Intelligence. She had been on the comm with General Cracken. He had been putting feelers out quietly in hopes to find her brother. Even they had not been able to locate him. Leia was soon deep in thought that she didn't feel her husband come up behind her.

"Still no luck in finding Luke?" asked Han.

"No, where ever he has got to he did a good job of covering his tracks. General Cracken has started checking with Luke's closes friends and all has discovered is that Mara Jade is out and can not be reached. At lease according to Talon. Also it seems that Corran and Mirax have both left on vacation all of a sudden. When he spoke with the academy Tionne says she has spoken with him several times but does not know where he is and even if she did she would not tell me, that Luke deserved his privacy." said a frustrated Leia.

"Have you ever thought that she might be right. The Kid must be getting tired of the New Republic always demanding more and more of his time for all these missions that has him spend a great deal of time in a Baca Tank at the end of it." said Han who was starting to get frustrated himself with his wife need to know where her brother was at all times.

"Han after Callista left him he just pulled away and disappeared. He needs his family. I even have a job for him here that will keep him from having to take all those dangerous missions." said Leia.

"Leia just give the kid some time. He will show up when he is ready. If you keep pushing him he will just stay away. Call off the search." said Han just before he headed for his ship to talk with Chewie. He had the feeling Chewie knew more that he was saying.

When Han left she comm Talon Karrde. When he answered she asked about Mara. "Talon, how are you doing?"

"I'm well what can I do for you Leia?" said a guarded Karrde.

"I was hoping you could put me in contact with Mara. She was doing me a favor and I was hoping she was able to take care of what I asked of her." explained Leia.

"Sorry, she is not here and I am unable to put you in contact with her." explained Karrde.

"When do you expect her back?" asked Leia.

"I don't. She resigned. She said she was finally going to finish her training. I got a message from her just yesterday." answered Karrde.

Leia was shocked. Luke had been after Mara Jade to complete her training for year. It had been the only real thing they fought about. Well that and Callista. Had she found Luke. Leia didn't think Mara would let anyone else train her. Then she remembered what Cracken said. Corran was on vacation.

"Thank you Talon I will just contact the acadamy." said Leia.

"It won't do you any good. She is not there." commented Talon.

So Leia's suspicion was right. Mara found Luke. "So she found Luke."

"Leia if I knew I would not say. I know your brother wants time away from everything. I see no reason why he can't have the peace he wants and no I don't know were he is at." Karrde said but thought 'I have a good idea of what planet.'

"Karrde I'm just worried. I also need to speak to him about some other things. He need to be here with his family." explained Leia.

"I understand Leia. Like I said though I don't know where he is at. Nor do I know where Mara is. Why not leave your brother be. He will visit when he want to." said Karrde .

Leia said her good byes and hung up.

L/M

Admiral Gilad Pellaeon was looking over intel reports on the New Republic. He was surprised that a search was under way for the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. 'Why would they be looking for Skywalker. All reports he had seen on the Jedi Master was that he stayed at his academy unless the New Republic needed him.'

Pellaeon summoned a trusted aid to discover what was going on. Pellaeon had plans for peace and he needed the Jedi Master for that to happen.

Colonel Meizh Vermel entered the Admirals office and saw the worry on the Admirals face. Standing at attention he waited to be addressed.

"Vermel, I need you to make quiet inqueries as to the location of the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He has seemed to have dropped off the face of the Galaxy. The New Republic is quietly looking for him." Pallaeon ordered.

"Do you think there is an immediate threat to the Empire?" asked Vermel.

"Not from Skywalker. There are those in the New Republic that would like to wipe us out for their own personnel reasons but Skywalker is a man of peace. He and his Jedi are guardians of the peace which there has not been any for them. No Skywalker is not the problem but maybe a solution."

"Admiral I don't understand."

"If the war continues we will lose. I will cost the Republic heavily but the Empire does not have the strength to win anymore. The only hope is peace between us and the New Republic. Skywalker is well respected in the New Republic. As a Jedi Master he holds a great deal of power but he has never been one to throw it around. There are those who respect him but those who fear the power he welds. I hope to approach him when the time is right to get his help in bringing peace to the galaxy."

"The Moffs will not like this nor will some in the New Republic."

"I am aware of that but I see no other way to save the Empire. We are not the same Empire that was under Palpatine. Skywalker will listen and will know who in the Republic he can speak with to get the support for peace."

"Do you think we can have peace between us and them. There are those who don't want it on both sides."

"Meizh that's why we need the Jedi. If the Jedi become independent of any government control they can help maintain the peace. There has been talk in the New Republic that Skywalker has already started to become too independent. Some want him on Corscant permanently so they can try to have better control of him. This may be why he has disappeared."

"If the New Republic can not find him, it maybe impossible for us to locate him."

"Try to locate a woman named Mara Jade. She use to be a secret agent for Palpatine. Thrawn tried to get her to join him but she turned him down. She works for the smuggler Talon Karrde. There have been rumors to the relationship between her and Skywalker for years. One thing I know is that if one of them is in trouble the other will go help the other. She may know where he is located. If she doesn't. She will stop at nothing to find him if she thinks he is in danger."

"If I find her how do I approach her about Skywalker. If hey are protective of each other as you believe she may see me as a threat."

"Informer her I would like to speak with him and that I have no intentions of harming or killing him. If you can't find her then approach Karrde. He maybe a smuggler but he does have honor. He also has a knack for knowing things others don't. If he knows Skywalkers location he will not tell you but will pass the word to him I am looking for him."

"Yes Admiral. I will get on it right away. Do you have a time frame for me to have this done?"

"No. I was not planning on approaching him yet but if he has disappeared then it maybe time to try to set up a meeting so he knows what I want."

With that Vermel Saluted and left to carry out his orders. Pallaeon sat back and tried to think of all the things that could go wrong with this plan. His first step was to approach the Moffs he knew would support peace along with officers in the fleet.

**So there is chapter 7. Looks like Leia hasn't given up yet on finding her brother. It may not just her sisterly worry that has her looking for him. You will have to wait and see. What's this Pallaeon wants Luke found also. His he being honest in his reasons or has he have another reason. You will just have to wait and see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long delay in a new chapter. I'm trying to do better but things keep getting in the way. We will have a slight time jump.**

It had been a month since Corran and Mirax arrived at Luke's secret base for the Jedi. The droids had been able to go threw all the data and put it in categories. Luke and the others had been going threw all the informations as the droids categorized the data. Luke and the others determined that they lots of information on all the planets in the galaxy, the life forms on them. They even had information on any goverment that might be on the planets. They also discovered a great deal of history of the galaxy. It was a great well of knowlege.

Corran and Mara also worked on their Jedi skills. They would both spend a few hours a day studing or applying the knowlege. Of course lightsaber drills were their favorite.

While Corran and Mara were doing their studies Luke secretly searched for a new ship for Mara. He had managed to get a hold of her data pad and looked at some of the searches she made herself. Once he found the one he wanted he contacted Karrde and had him modify it like he had the Escape.

Mirax spent her time going threw the information on planets that held Jedi concaves. She mananged to find a lot of information for Luke and the Jedi. She also contacted her father and asked him to see if he could find out anything out.

It had been a very productive time for the four. Unfortunaly Corran had to return to Rogue Squadron and Mirax had her buisness to return to.

L/M

"So Luke what are you and Mara do after we leave?" asked a smug Corran.

"Well if you can keep it quiet till you are out of the system and can keep Mirax from comming Mara I will tell you." informed Luke.

"I'm sure I can do that." answered Corran.

"I am meeting Karrde. He is delevering Mara's new ship and before you ask no I'm not telling you what it is." Luke told his friend.

"OK I wont push but you better be ready for her reaction. I don't think anyone has ever done something like this for her. " Corran explained.

Luke got a sad look on his face. "Yea I know. Mara's life has always been hard. Hopefully I can make her life better for now on."

"Luke, ever since you came into her life it has been better. Just be there for her and don't let her close herself off to others like she has in the past when she started to get to close. She panics and pushes everyone away." explained Corran.

"I know. She is affraid of being hurt. After learning of all the lies her life was based on before Papatine was killed. It's hard for her at times. I want to show her how much I love her and will always be here fore her." replied Luke.

The two had to cut their talk short as Mirax came out followed by Mara, who was looking at Luke funny. Luke hope she didn't know what they were talking about.

"What are you two out here talking about?" asked a suspicious Mara.

Luke jst gave her a small kiss since she was not big on PDA. "Just talkinging. Nothing important.

Mara looked at him like she knew he was lying but something told her not to push. "You know I don't believe either of you but I will let it go for now."

"We need to get going." Mirax added before turning towards Luke. "You still need the lift into town?"

Mara turned to Luke with a surprise look on her face. "Luke, you didn't say anything earlier."

"I need to pick up something from Mos Espa. I won't be that long." explained Luke.

Mara cocked an eybrow. "How do you plan on getting back?"

"Don't worry I got that covered." Luke replied. Seeing Mara's look. "I'm meeting a friend who has something for me. If it works out I will be back in a few hours. If not I will contact you and you can pick me up."

"Mara I know who he is meeting. Don't worry." Corran added.

With her arms crossed her chest Mirax asked "And how do you know what he has going on?"

Luke seeing things get out of hand "I told him just a minute ago. That's what we were talking about."

Now Mara was giving the same look Mirax was giving Corran "OH, what would that be, Farmboy."

Seeing as he was not getting out of this "I'm meeting Karrde. He is delevering a ship I bought."

Mara gave a look of surprise and her arms droped to her side. "Why all the secretcy?"

Luke looked at her nervously. Luked rubbed the back of his head as he answered Mara. "Well it's for you. I wanted to surprise you. I know how much the Fire ment to you."

Mara was speechless. She didn't know what to say. No one had ever done anything like this for her. Least with out wanting something in return. She knew Luke did it because he loved her and that was it.

Luke seeing Mara was shocked and he felt all the emotions she was feeling threw their force bond walked up and wrapped his arma around her. He kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest to hide the tears.

Mirax headed back inside to finish packing and give the two a few minutes together.

"That was a nice thing Luke did for Mara." commented Mirax. "Why can't you be that romantic?"

A stuned Corran just stared at his wife. "Hey I am romantic all the time."

"Keep telling your self that. Now help me get our stuff loaded so we can be ready to take the two of them to Mos Espa."

L/M

A few hours later the Skate landed at the Mos Espa space port. Two hooded figures walked down the boarding ramp. As they walked away the ramp closed and the ship took off. The two headed to one of the smaller cantinas.

Luke and Mara walked in and headed to the bar. While Luke ordered their drinks Mara surveyed the place. When she saw Karrde he was surprised to see who he was sitting with. Colonel Meizh Vermel. Reaching out threw the force Mara looked for the trap she feared was being laid. She trusted Karrde but She didn't know if he was here as a prisoner or of his free will.

Luke picked up on Mara's increase of alert. He asked threw his mind 'Mara what is it?" He also looked around seeing Karrde sitting with some one Luke didn't know.

'The gentleman Karrde is sitting with he works for Admiral Pallaeon.' Mara informed her boyfriend.

That suprised Luke 'Guess I should say hi. Stay here and watch my back.'

'You sure that is wise.' asked Mara. 'Because if you get in trouble. After I save your butt you will be in bigger trouble with me.'

'I don't sence any deseption just a little worry from Karrde.' Luke told her as he made his way to the table Karrde was sitting at.

L/M

Karrde was sitting and waiting for Skywalker. He was a little worried on how Skywalker would react. At least he didn't have to worry about Mara. He was brought out of his thought as a hooded man sat at the table he and Colonel Vermel.

"Karrde, Colonel." greeted Luke.

"I'm surprised you know who I am Master Skywalker." replied Vermel.

"I didn't. but a freind did." answered Luke.

"So I can assume Miss Jade is close by." Vermer relied. "You have nothing to fear. I am not here for any other purpose other then talk. Why not ask Miss Jade to join us.

"Give him a chance to explain Skywalker. You might be surprised at what he has to say." Karrde told Luke.

Luke sent Mara a message threw the force and a couple minutes later she sat next to Luke. "Karrde you better have a good excuse to why you are bringing an Imperial Officer to meet Luke."

"I do and if the two of you will listen to what he has to say you be glad you did." explained Karrde.

"Mara we can hear him out. He as come a long way to meet with me and he probably took a lot of effort to get here." Luke said to Mara.

"Fine but if this is some sort of trap. Neither of you will leave this cantina alive." Karrde gulped at Mara's words since he knew she ment them.

Vermer took a breath before spending the next hour explaining why he was here. Mara and Luke both had questions. Mara was not sure if he was being totaly honest but Luke knew the man spoke the truth. At least as far as Vermer knew to be the truth.

Mara looked at Luke to see what he would do. She knew if he believed everything they heard was the truth he would jump at the chance to bring peace to the galaxy.

"Colonel if the Empire is honest about wanting peace with the New Repubic I will help. It will not be easy. There are those on both sides that will be against in any peace for their own personell reasons." explained Luke.

"The Admiral understands that but our people want peace. They are tired of war and I am sure the average citizan of the Republic feels the same way." replied Vermer. "So will you be intrested in meeting with the Admiral?"

"Yes. I'm not sure of when or where right now but I can give you some comm frequencies that I can be reached at. Once the Admiral can set some time that he can get away, we can meet at a neutral location." Luke answered.

"I will pass on the information. I hope to meet you again Master Skywalker but I believe I will head back to my ship and let you take care of your buisness with Karrde." Vermer said as he stood to leave.

With final good byes Vermer left. Karrde gave Luke and Mara a minute before bringing up the reason for the meeting he was here for.

"I assume you will try to reach out to those in the Senete who you can trust?" asked Karrde.

"Not as of yet. I will see if the Empire is sincere." answered Luke.

"You think it might be a trap by Pallaeon?" asked Mara.

"No. Not realy but I also need to speak to some people I trust and that I know will keep things quiet." answered Luke. "No I know a few people. Now to why we are here. Mara's ship."

**Sorry it is not as long as the last couple but this seam like a good spot to stop. The next chapter will also have a time skip. I know that The peace between the Republic and the Empire did not happen for a few more years in the books but I thought it would make a nice twist. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter for this story. There will be a slight time jump. I have a good idea where to go next in this story but it might be a bit till the next chapter as I have a few chapters for other stories that are in the process of being wrote and want to get them out soon also. So enjoy this chapter and please reply so I know if you like where I am going. Please no flames.**

It had been a month since Luke and Mara met with Colonel Vermel. Since then he as had two COMM calls from Admiral Pallaeon. Both were informal. The Admiral wanted to talk about what he would like to see happen between the Empire and the New Republic. He also spoke to Luke about how he would like to see the Jedi help keep the peace between the two goverments.

Luke informed him he plans on meeting those he can trust and would let him know of a meeting place once the New Republic was in agreement. Luke told him that once both sides were in agreement on the peace then they could work out how the Jedi could help maintain the peace.

Luke looked out the front view port of the Jade Shadow as they started landing procedures at the Jedi temple on Yavin IV. Only Tionne and Kam knew of his and Mara Jade Skywalker's (his new wife) arrival. They were arriving at night as to keep of word getting out. Han was meeting him there and was bringing Mon Mothma with him in secret.

Luke hoped that Mon Mothma would help him convince the New Republic Provisional Council that peace between the two governments was in everyone's best interest. Also assist him in mitigating between the two sides if the peace talks would to go forward.

Mara looked over at her new husband and saw the worry on his face. She knew he was worried about the New Republics response.

Mara reached over and squeezed Luke's hand. "Relax Farmboy. Everything will be OK. Mon Mothma is a good choice. She will support peace and is smart enough to see any problems that will come up."

Luke gave Mara a small smile "I know. I just hope Leia didn't find out about this little meeting. I don't need to deal with my sister on top of all this."

"I know you don't want to deal with your sister right now but you will need to soon. I'm sure she would like to know you are married. Though I am not to sure how she and the rest of the New Republic will like that is me." replied Mara.

"I don't care. I love you, you love me and that is all that counts. Everyone else will just have to live with it." answered Luke. "Especially Leia."

"Love you too, now I need to land this ship."

L/M

Luke and Mara walk down the ramp hand in hand which had Tionne raise an eyebrow.

"Master Skywalker welcome back and welcome to you as well Miss Jade." greeted the Jedi historian. Kam is in the communications room speaking with Solo. They should be here with in the hour."

"Thank you Tionne. Though it would be Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker." replied Luke who enjoyed the surprise look on his friends face.

"Congratulations. Looks like you found more then just knowledge while you were away. I am happy for the both of you." replied a happy Tionne. "Mara I can think of no one more suited for Luke them you."

A relieved Mara answered "Thank you Tionne, your support means a lot."

L/M

A little over an hour later Luke and Mara were back on the landing field watching the Falcon come to a landing. Luke had Kam and Tionne know that they could retire for the evening so it was just the two meeting the Falcon.

When the boarding ramp lowered Han walked down with Mon Mothma. Han gave a big grin when he saw his brother-in-law holding hands with the trader Mara Jade.

"Well well well, what do we have here." called out a smirking Han Solo.

"Store it Solo." replied an annoyed Mara.

"Han good to see you." answered Luke before turning to the older woman standing beside Han. "Mon Mothma thank you for coming."

"My pleasure Master Skywalker. I was intrigued when General Solo contacted me and asked me to meet with you in secret." Mon Mothma greeted. "I was even more curious since my sources tell me that you had vanished off the face of the galaxy and even General Cracken has been unable to locate you."

"I have rooms prepared for you all and tomorrow morning we can sit down and go over everything. What I have to talk with you about could lead to peace between us and the Empire." Luke informed them.

Han let out whistle and Mon Mothma had a brief look of surprise on her face. "Yes we should be well rested. I have a feeling we will need to be of clear minds for what you have to inform us." Mon Mothma turned to turned to Mara and seeing the rings. "Miss Jade or is it Mrs. Skywalker it is good to see you as well. I believe congratulations are in order."

Han had a look of shock "Kid is there something you wish to tell me?"

Mara answered Mon Mothma. "It is Jedi Mara Jade Skywalker and thank you. It's good to see you up and looking well."

Luke saw the look Han was giving him a look that meant they needed to talk. Luke turned to Mara. "Mara why don't you show Mon Mothma her room while I talk to Han a minute."

"Of course Master Skywalker. Mon Mothma if you would follow me I will show you to your room. Also we will have an apprentice escort you to breakfast in the morning." Mara started escorting Mon Mothma but not before shooting a glare at Han that said you better not upset Luke.

L/M

Luke followed Han in the Falcon and they sat in around the gaming table. Luke knew Han would be more supportive then his sister but was still worried.

Han looked at Luke for a minute before starting. "Well kid you sure are full of surprises lately. First you disappear then this meeting and finally you and Mara married. You know Leia is not going to be happy about being left out of this meeting and even more unhappy about you and Mara."

Luke leaned back and tried to rub the weariness from his face be for replying. "I know and I know it will cause you some problems at home. For that I am sorry. I know Leia wants peace but she and I are not seeing eye to eye right now. On top of that she and others want me to be the Jedi advisor to the Senate and the Provisional Council. She also has her ideas about who she thinks I should see. Some of this is from pressure she is receiving from members of the Senate. Part of it is she still sees me as that naive farmboy that rescued her from the Death Star."

"Yea well anyone that see you with open eye knows better. I tried telling Leia that you would never be happy advising the Senate. She thinks that if she can set you up with some one on Corscant that you will stay on planet and safe. Part of that is this appointment. Personally I can't see any of those woman she wants to set you up with having what it takes to be with you.

I think Mara is good for you and you are good for her as well. I'm happy for the two of you. Though I believe I lost the betting pool on when the two of you would get together."

"Thanks Han. I know Leia will not be happy but this is my life. I think I have earned the right to live it as I see fit." answered a relieved Luke. I'm heading to bed. Do what a room in the temple or are you staying on the Falcon."

"I'll stay on the Falcon. I need to check in with Leia any way. I'll keep your marriage to myself but you need to tell her soon." answered Han.

"I will. If things go good with the meeting with Mon Mothma I will be heading to Corscant next to speak with the Provisional Council."

The two said the good nights and Luke headed to bed with his wife.

L/M

Luke sat at the head of the conference table with Mara setting to his right with Tionne, Kam and Chewie to her right. Mon Mothma was on his left with Han, Cilghal and Steen to her left. Luke briefed them all on the meeting he and Mara had with Col. Vermel and the two following Comm calls he had with Admiral Pallaeon.

Mon Mothma sat there for a second before speaking. "If the Empire is sincere in peace it is a great opportunity we have. Master Skywalker how sincere is Admiral Pallaeon and the rest of the Empire?"

Luke took a second to answer "From what I could tell the Admiral is very. As for the Moffs. I don't know. Pallaeon has spent the last month getting the support of the military and some Moff's that he trust."

"Master Skywalker, could this be a trap?" asked Kam.

"I don't believe that it is. Even so great care will need to be taken to insure those who don't want peace can not interfere if a meeting between the New Republic and the Empire can be arranged." answered Luke. "I hope that I can have your support in bringing this up with the Provisional Council, Mon Mothma."

"You will have it. It might not be easy to convince some but it is worth the fight that may come our way if we can stop this war." Mon Mothma. replied.

"What of the rest of us, Kid" asked Han.

"Han I need you to head back and have Leia call for a meeting of the Council. Just tell her I wish to speak with them. Mon Mothma will travel back on the Shadow with Mara and I. Steen I want you to come as well as Mon Mothma's body guard. The rest have a great deal of data to go threw."

L/M

Leia sat in her chair in the Council Chambers waiting with the rest of the Provisional Council. She had been upset when she learned that Han went and met with her brother with out telling her but that was tempered by learning that Luke was finally coming home to take his place as advisor to the Senate. She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened.

Leia watcher her brother walk to the far end of the table. She was surprised and she appeared not to be the only one when Mon Mothma walked in with him and stood at his side. Leia also noticed Steen and Mara Jade. Both who stood behind Mon Mothma and Luke.

"Thank Senators for agreeing to see me on such short notice." greeted Luke.

As the Chief of State and Chief Councilor for the Provisional Council Leia spoke. "Luke"

Mon Mothma interrupted. "Chief Councilor I believe the proper way to address Master Skywalker is by his title not his first name. As head of the New Jedi Order he should be shown the respect he has earned."

"My apologies, Master Skywalker. You requested this meeting so if you could inform the council why you requested it." Leia replied.

"A little over a month ago I was approached by a senior advisor to Admiral Pallaeon with an offer of peace between the Empire and the New Republic." Luke informed them.

As expected the council broke out in a loud arguments. Luke and Mon Mothma waited till Leia regained control.

"Chief Councilor may speak?" asked Borsk Fey'lya.

"You may." replied Leia.

"How can we trust that the Empire truly wants peace. For all we know this is an elaborate trap to weaken the New Republic by using the guise of peace talks to kill key leaders of the New Republic. I believe Master Skywalker has let naive ideals get the better of him and the Empire to exploit his desire for peace. I for one do not trust the Empire." Fey'lya accused.

Talk broke out among the council again. Leia let the council members have their say for over an hour before she brought the it to a vote. The whole while Luke and his party waited patiently. Every now and again a Senator would ask Luke a question between him and Mon Mothma they stated their case for a peace treaty.

Luke could not believe that some of the Senators were so opposed to peace. This group was lead by Borsk Fey'lya. Said Senator had the audacity to ask where Luke's loyalty lied. Luke's answer had caught tha Botham off guard who was expecting Luke to say the New Republic. When Luke told him that his loyalties were to the force and he along with the Jedi stood for peace in the whole galaxy regurdless of species, government, or planet. It had caught Fey'lya off guard enough for Leia to call for a vote.

"Master Skywalker before we have this vote do you have anything further to add?" Leia ask in a hope her brother could help the vote for peace to pass.

Luke looked around the faces that sat at the table in front of him. "For the first time since Palpatine took power we have a chance a peace. Yes there will always be smaller conflicts that come with such a large diverse galaxy. It is unrealistic to expect everyone to agree on everything. There are planets and species that have had disagreements with others that have been around since the Old Republic. While the Jedi will do all we can to help resolve them it will take more. It will take a galaxy that is not on the verge of a major war on the next horizon.

There have been concerns that this a trap, the Empire can't be trust to keep to the terms of a peace treaty. It could be said the same of some in the New Republic. There are those in both the New Republic and the Empire that would like the war to continue for their own personal gain." Luke said the last bit while looking at the Botham Senator. "But as leaders it is your place and responsibilities to give the people of this galaxy what they want. Peace. Here is your chance. Yes the are risk but even with the risk it is a chance worth taking. Take your time to decide. Talk with your military and intelligence leaders if you wish. Take time out and listen to the people of the New Republic. Regardless of species they want peace. Give it to them. Unless Mon Mothma has anything else to add we will leave you to make your discussion and vote. When you have decided I can be reached at Yavin IV where I will be calling all Jedi back to."

Mon Mothma spoke. "Listen to what the Jedi Master speaks of. He has the wisdom of the force as his allied. This is our first real chance at peace. Don't throw it away for your own personal gain or petty vengeance." With that she turned and left with the 3 Jedi behind her.

[I believe we should head the Jedi Master's words and discuss this with calm reasoning instead of anger outburst.] replied Senetor Kerrithrarr from Kashyyk.

**So Luke has confronter the council. No he and Leia have not had a chance to talk. You could say Luke was not expecting such a big resistance to peace. Leia also got her hopes of him falling in line with her way of thinking fall flat and no Han didn't tell her he was going to. **


End file.
